Bakery
Bakery is a Crafting Building in FarmVille. By collecting certain bushels, a farmer may produce pastries in it. It was released on July 20, 2010 in a limited release, with the rest of the users receiving it over the next few days. Stages Recipes and Bushels There are increasing levels of recipes, which increase as you make or sell a product. Leveling up recipes unlocks the ability to level up the bakery (see table at right). Goods require a 6 hours in the oven to "bake," but they do not "burn" if left in the oven past this time. The ingredients come from your store of bushels. If you are missing ingredients you can get bushels from your neighbors (see Farmer's Market), or if nobody is offering that type of bushel you can post a request to the news feed for one bushel per friend that responds. There are a total of 15 recipes which can be created in the bakery, using 28 different crops (see table below). For each product made you get 50xp, regardless of level. Assuming that bushel drop rates are the same for all seeds one can calculate the expected productiveness of different recipes, which are done mostly via do-it-yourself (i.e. bushels found by yourself). Independent from the actual bushel drop rate one can compare different recipes by summing up the growth time of the underlying seeds and dividing that number by the amount of produced products. The lower this value, the higher the output. E.g. a Pumpkin Bread would have a value of (4 * 8 + 4 * 12) / 2 = 40. The Bakery recipe with the best productivity is the Triple Berry Pie (8.67). Of course, this calculation is done ignoring neighbors - whose bushels and their willingness to buy products is an important factor. Taking them into account you have to think about the following issues: # Maybe you can not produce as fast as your neighbors buy your products. With a full upgraded Craft Cottage you can finish up to 24 recipes per day, i.e. 48-96 products. With hundreds of active neighbors you should aim to make level 4 or level 5 recipes as these will net the highest income per time - assuming you do get the bushels to create them all. # When you fetch bushels from neighbors, you can always fetch 3 per neighbor, regardless of their seeds' growth time. I.e., recipes with only very few bushels might be quite productive, regardless of their underlying seeds' growth time. Even if only one of your neighbors plants a specific long-growth time seed over and over then a related recipe might be much more productive to you than others. # If only very few neighbors buy your products then it might be wise to concentrate on one specific recipe that you can produce without a hassle. Since your neighbors often would buy the most expensive product (though it does not have the best fuel/coins ratio), this is the best way to increase your income. Gallery Bakery.png Rezepte.jpg Bakery.jpg See also * Recipe Mastery Sign Billboard * Crafting Buildings Category:Building Category:Crafting building Category:Bakery Category:Bushel